Shooting Stars
by NindaKarinsa
Summary: what should Kitsuneme do to get Anna? he should get her at 14 February, because a challenge from his friend. when he do his best at Anna, he learn many things about love. multiple pairings that contains natsume and mikan, Ruka and hotaru, kokoro and sumire, kitsuneme and anna, yuu and nonoko, and mochu and wakako. rated T just to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

**Note : **oh wow a new idea popped! i don't know why, but almost of the pairing i ship is side character. this time i will put ALL character i can ship. im sure they looks cute :3

**Disclaimer :** owned by me. *shoooot* lol. tachibana higuchi owned it :D

**Chapter 1 :** meaning

* * *

**Shooting stars - Meaning**

_"FIRST love. don't know where, when, how. but love seems fun. we can't see it but feel it. same like wind. we can fall, then drown on it too. same like water."_

* * *

**10:37, 1st february. home.**

**kitsuneme's POV.**

oh wow, this night feels so cold. even i've put my blanket on. i caught a fever since yesterday. and since yesterday too koko tell me what the meaning of something.

..

..

..

_"you caught a fever huh? weak enough buddy." koko smiled and patted me on the back._

_"weak what? you know me well, im strong! hahaha! " i said while chuckled_

_"lol. enough joking, even you hide it infront of everyone, but you can't hide it from your best friend, kokoro yomi or you can call me the mind reader!" he said seriously, while there's a gentle smile in his face. "what's wrong with Anna? i see her on your thought, huh?" now, his face is puzzled._

_"nothing?" i answer simply. "okay, i don't remember when but until this day, Anna is always on my mind."_

_"what?" i think he start to joking around._

_"hey, go and buy some cottonbuds!" i start my joke too._

_"no no no, i mean... why is Anna? there's many other pretty girl outside." he ask._

_"Anna what?" now, i who need a cottonbuds._

_"your secret is revealed bro, you. have. a. crush. on. Anna!" he said happily. why?_

_"then? crush? what the heck in the world is that word?" i give him a question._

_"stop acting stupid! even i know you're one. don't tell me you dont know what's crush." he said._

_"then what if i tells you i don't know?" i tell him i don't know i think._

_"boy, on april you'll turn fourteen, and still doesn't know what's a simple thing that everyone fourteenth know named crush?" he ask me, with a widened eyes. "should i tell you then?" now, his smile is widened._

_i don't give him an answer, only a simple nod that mean he should._

_"crush, or what you feel right now is something you can call love. so many people being in love. they always thinking about their crush, then sometimes do a 'code', or even tells their crush feelings they have, then ask to be a couple. it's nice to know that you have a crush! congrats!" he said then shaking my hand. i just seeing his face then says,_

_"love?" i ask with nod as koko's answer. took me 20 second to respond. "OH GOD REALLY!? WHAT THE HECK AM I FEEL NOW?! ANNA-CHAN? OH WOW IS THAT GREAT KOKO!?"_

_"hmmm, since when you're in love?" koko teased me. _

_"since... since... i don't know, but i thinking about her since... hmm graduation! she baked a delicious pie that day! i remember!" i said energeticly. "but i don't really remember when, i thinking of her too much."_

_"maybe that's what makes you caught a fever?" he winked at me._

_"ewww gross, who tries to turn you to be a sissy one? :P" i start chuckling._

_"lol! then why you don't try hard to capture Anna's heart? :P" he chukles and teases me, again._

_.._

_.._

_.._

**06:23, 2 february. home.**

really, i don't know why i pick Anna as my FIRST crush. or maybe FIRST love. don't know where, when, how. but love seems fun. we can't see it but feel it. same like wind. we can fall, then drown on it too. same like water.

_Knock Knock._

"koko isn't it? come in then!" i said while buttoned my white collar on.

"kitsuneme, do you feel healthier now?" koko says. wait.

oh no where's my cottonbud? "koko, why do you sounds like my cr-" oh it's not koko. "A...Anna-chan!" i gasped when i turn away while i done wearing my black jacket. i almost says 'my crush'! phew, im glad its ALMOST.

"huh? 'my cr-' what?" oh yeah. im in danger huh.

"i mean... crispy yummy crackers. eh, crispy yummy muffin." i like muffin better lol.

"does i sound like a muffin? or..." she said introgatively. "or you hear the singing muffin i make yesterday?"

she's an innocent girl. "yeah... hehe. its voice is nice!" now, i ready to go to the middle school.

"thank you!" she said politely. "wanna walk to school together?"

oh my oh my oh my. "...sure! why not?"

we walk together. we were chatting like a couple that have not met in a years. giggling, chuckling, and laughing. when i being near her, i feel so peace... until kokoro comes and ruin my moments.

"hi kitsu- wow." he said amazed. "is the two of you are dating or what?"

"ehh! what are you talking about!?" i said angrily. "we're only friend! right Anna?" i ask anna. but when i look at her, she couldn't answer. she only gazed at me with a little blush on her cheeks. we look at each other's eyes. i think my heart is pounding fast, and if it does, a blush would play on my cheeks. then-

"aaahem." kokoro coughed. "don't pretend like there's none looking here!"

"kokoro, you're annoying. really." i said.

"annoys you for what? for crashes your good moments?" he teased us.

"then, what about mikan?" anna said.

"mikan? you mean that silly pigtailed brunette? pfft. im not natsume okay." he answer while laughing.

"nonoko?" she ask again.

"friend of yours? no, no." he said with a wide smile in his face.

"hmm sumire!" she said toughtfully.

he rather surprised. "haha! you kidding me! that permy you mean? funny."

"eh? you don't like any of girl?" she asks koko.

he answers a simple answer. "why should i?"

"there's mikan with her cheerfull trait, hotaru with her inteligent, nonoko with her cute face, or sumire with her beautiful face! or there's many more! wakako, nobara, or..." she count her fingers.

the i come closer to her ears. she didn't notice. until i whispers something. "he's a gay." i said calmly, then laughing freely. Anna too.

"who says? i like permy." he said relaxed. then cover his mouth. "whoops."

"WHAAAT!?" i shocked. who else like permy?

"what a good choice! yeah, permy is beautiful! i agree!" anna said cheerfully.

he sighed. "im counting on both of you. don't tell anyone."

"why do you like her?" i asked him

"because her outer look... maybe?" anna said.

"no.. you know, since 6 years old until now we're together, let's count it... 8 years." he said.

"then?" i said.

"maybe yes, until 8 years together i still fight with her, and still make a fun of her." he said smiling. "but together as friend until now, being close with her, maybe that's why. i still can't believe, but yeah."

"heehee," i giggles "i will not tease you infront of her."

"it's nice to know secrets. i will not tell anyone" anna said. "what about you, kitsuneme?"

kokoro says to anna "he's in loooovee!" then anna respond "really? who?"

"...cough," i make a cough. "secret!" i said mysterily.

"ooh, unfair!" koko and anna said to me.

"then, then what's about you anna?" i said with a wide smile.

"...is clue okay? he's ..." she thinks a clue.

"misaki sensei huh?" koko laugh.

"n-no! i mean, its only like." she said nervously. "someone i love is someone in our class."

"wow! cool!" i said with hope that lucky people is me. then we reached school.

**06:41, 2 february. classroom.**

"kokoooo!" i said with energy. "i hope that's me!"

"lol, i hope your wish do come true~" kokoro said with a chuckles.

"hey, why don't you use your alice to know who's someone anna likes? help?" i asking for help.

"i can't! look. at. that!" kokoro pointing at anna's necklace

"uh... hotaru's invention?" i said hoplessly.

"oh you know, you SHOULD try! if fail... hehe joke joke." koko jokes at me.

after that, we come to mochu's desk. there's so many boys who speak at him. i dunno what's he doing. even natsume and ruka is there too.

"morning!" koko greet kindly.

but looks like they were to busy to answer koko's greeting. and suddenly koko shout,

"that's could be fun!" looks like he use his alice, mind reading. "can i join?"

"so, who's your crush?" mochu ask him.

"lol, no. it's a secreet~" koko answer with a mytery tone.

"nah, i think wakako would want to be with me!" mochu whispers to us. "kitsuneme, do you wanna join too?"

"join what? and what are you talking about? cruushh?" i ask with a confused face.

"you know, in 14th february is valentine!" mochu answered, but i still don't get it.

"anddd?" my question still going on. then he whispers at me then i get it. "shoot?"

"whom do you has a crush on?" he ask with introgative-serious voice.

"you first!" i offer him nervously.

"natsume with mikan. ruka with hotaru, me with wakako, and guess what, Inchou with nonoko! you?"

i scratch my head. "uh... a.. ummm..."

"okay then." he says then look at koko. "koko, c'mon! your turn!"

"guys, if you know you'll laugh and never believe it!" he joking. "at 13 february i'm sure i'll get her." brave enough.

"if you don't?" mochu ask with a widee wideee smile.

"i'll be your slave for a week huh?" then he laughed. "no. treat you at the canteen. fine with it?"

"sure..." he look at me now. noo. "can you get your crush on 14 february?"

"why should that fast!?" i surprised.

"c'mon, i'm on 7 february, natsume 4 february, ruka 9 february, and Inchou 11 february!"

..

..

..

then i don't know what should i do next... wish me luck...

**12:38, 2 february. classroom.**

* * *

**note : **oh wee! done~ wait for chapter 2 then! i hope there's more than 14 chapter. wish me luck too. *hi-five at kitsuneme.*

review for kitsu and the other boys who try their best please~ hehehe :)

**-Ninda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : **sorry to take it so long! already 1 week passed huh? hehehe..

**Disclaimer : **not me, duh.

**Chapter 2 :** bitter truth and sweet lies.

* * *

_**Bitter Truth and Sweet Lies**_

_"__i'd rather hear the bitter truth than the sweet lies..."_

* * *

**Kitsuneme's room 14:03, 2 February**

"Nooo! Dammit, why I make a sudden 'yes' like that!?" an spiky auburn haired boy that lacks of eyebrows screeches, kitsuneme.

He throw his body in his comfy bed, While floating. He has a flying alice, and I'm sure you know what it does.

"Mochu said, whoever lose should choose neither give they 10000 yen, be their slave for a week, or confess their feelings infront of everyone in this academy." All of it were scary. And will make the losers embarassed to death. Kitsu said while shivering. The he stop floating, and throws his fist in the air.

"I don't wanna be their slave, or pay them, or confess like that! I should do something to makes anna like me, before 14 february then!" He said, with a new spirit.

...

When kitsuneme entered class B's kitchen, he sees a long wavy pink haired girl with turqoise eyes waving and greet him kindly. "Hi kitsuneme!" Anna umenomiya said.

"Oh that's... Umm anna what are you doing here?" Kitsu said.

"Baking cake. You?" Anna answers with a smile that makes her face 2 times more cute than usual. Yeah, you know, she loves cooking and baking.

"Umm me, I, uh. Starving. Hehe." Kitsuneme said with a small chuckle.

"Good then! Try my talking cookies, and walking pie, warm orange tea, and my singing muffin of course!" She offers kitsuneme. And you know too, she has a cooking alice that will make the food she cook or bake can walk or something else.

"Wha- I mean, isn't that's too many?" Kitsuneme sweatdropped. Starving? Yes he is. But anna's food is... Bad. Sometimes bad yeah. Even she has a cooking alice.

"Umm if you don't want to, just don't eat it." She says with a frown in her face. Would kitsuneme wins againist anna if she always make kitsu melting?

"Uh no, I mean I'd like to..." Kitsuneme said. She's baking, I'm sure it take 15 minutes or more, so I can preapare or-

"Okay! Just wait 5 minutes more!" Anna said cheerfully. Gulp. Its 3 times more fast than he thought...

.

Meanwhile, natsume...

.

Library. That's where the crimson eyed boy with a short eyebrows and his messed up raven hair, natsume hyuuga. The owner of fire alice.

'What if I can't get mikan? I have to tommorrow but...' Natsume thought.

"Natsume!" Suddenly, the straight pigtail chestnut haired girl that curly in it bottom with a pair of hazel eyes come and sit near natsume is. Mikan sakura. The nullification owner that will make any alice didn't affect her.

"What do you want." Natsume said with his cool attitude.

"Nothing!" She said and then continue her sentence. "Wanna read this?" Mikan offer natsume a book to read.

"What's that."

"A book!"

"Hn."

"Wanna read this then?"

"Hn."

"This is a story I make by myself!"

"Hn."

"Look at the covers! Cute right?"

"Hn."

"Can you say something other than hn!?"

"Hn."

"If you can't, let me teach you how!"

"I only wanna teached by clever people."

"...good. At least, wanna read this?"

"Hn."

Mikan feels like wanna explodes into a small pieces, so she can live in peace. She can't even talk right now.

"Okay."

"Whaddya sayhh?" Mikan say with a big smile.

"Nothing."

"Errr okay okay here, read it! Then tell me what do you think!"

What? Do you know that mikan sucks at making romance novel?

.

Meanwhile, ruka...

.

"I...imai-san..." Said the french boy, with a tidy shiny blonde hair and his cerulean eyes. Ruka nogi. And as well with his rabbit pet, usagi. He loves animal so much, because he was an animal phermomone alice user. Which make any animal loves him.

"What. I'm busy." Reject the straight short raven haired girl with a violet eyes. Hotaru imai.

"U-umm hotaru, what are you doing?" Ruka ask her. Brave.

"Invents something new." Hotaru answer, then look at ruka. "Then what are you doing, in MY room?" She is an inventor, because that was her alice.

"Eh.. That's... I mean, I wanna ask, is there any homework?" Ruka ask again. That's fake, he only wanna meet with hotaru.

"Then let me ask you again, have our school give us a homework? I mean, even since elementary?" Hotaru ask with a no expression face.

"Uh.. That.. About it, I..." Ruka doesn't know what to say.

"Moron." Then hotaru smile a bit. Smile? Is that expressionless hotaru imai can even smile? Okay, a bit.

That easily blushed boy gets a red tint of blush in his face. Hotaru is so cute when she's smiling.

"Because you're come to my room without permission, I will ask you a favor." She said with the exchanged smile into a smirk.

"..." Ruka can't say a thing.

"Can you teach me how to dance?"

Silent.

"Pardon...?" Ruka ask to repeat.

"Here, have a cottonbuds."

"No I mean..."

"So you don't want to?"

"I don't say I don't want, but..."

"Pick one, being blackmailed or teach me how to dance?"

"Backspace the blackmailed option. I rather teach you how to dance then." He said without thinking.

I mean, that genius hotaru can't dance? That's ... Ridiculous.

.

Meanwhile, kokoro...

.

"Yo permy!" The sand colored hair with spiky messed style and smile that always on his face. The pranker Kokoro yome. He was a mind reader. His alice is mind reading. That's why he likes to prank.

"Koko, say the proper name please." Said the straight dark green hair that only a shoulders long and only it bangs that curled up, with an intimidating dark green eyes, sumire shouda.

"By the way, what's that?" Koko asks cheerfully.

"Can you come later?" She said, annoyed. Sumire has a cat-dog alice. That mean she can smell 3 times sharper like a dog, and scratch like a cat. If she use her alice, a dog ear and a cat whiskers will sprouting out.

"This is my room. When I enter this place there already you on it!" Koko said, laughing.

"Disgusting! You said that you invite me here to draw the thing that narumi said? We got a simple mission, decorate our class with our drawing."

"With your drawing? Our class will self destruct, then-"

"Shut up!" She get annoyed by koko. "Then see yourself, can you even draw then? Can you?" She said.

"What do you think? Can I?"

"Grrr! Why can you just put that goofy smile on a mirror? Then the mirror will melt it self! Ewww!"

"Ehh? Yes it will melt!"

"Huh?"

"It will melt itself when it see my handsome face!" Koko said, laughing freely. "Do you mean it, flirting?" Then laughing again.

Sumire froze. She doesn't mean to flirt koko. "Of course no! You nuts?!"

"Oh, by the way... I already make 1 drawing... Look at this."

Do you know that sumire's sucks at this? That look like 10 years old kid drawing.

.

Meanwhile, yuu...

.

"Is that nonoko-chan?" Said the dirty blond haired boy with an amber eyes that covered with a glasses. Class representative, yuu tobita. our prez is an illusion maker, that's his alice.

"Uh? Hi yuu-kun!" Greet the blue straight and almost a hips long of hair girl with her dark sapphire eyes. Nonoko ogasawara.

"What are you doing in the lab?" yuu ask politely.

"Ummm making potions?" She smile then look at yuu's face. "Wanna try it?" She offers kindly. she has an alicee that allow her to make the potion she make has a soul or a weird effect.

That innocent girl's smile can melt yuu before he answer it. But no, I don't wanna make he melt, or evaporating, or anything else.

"Ummm nonoko-chan..." Yuu say while slightly blushed.

"Huh?"

"I think I..."

"You can't?" She say with a sad tone.

"N-nonoko-chan..."

"It's okay! Then I will just mark this potion as an unknown reaction potion!" She hide her sad feeling.

Yuu know she hides her feeling, "I say, I will." He smile.

"Uwaai! Thankies!"

Nonoko often mess her experiment. And we don't know what will that potion will do. Even she herself doesn't know...

.

Meanwhile, mochu...

.

"Hey there, usami." The bald boy named mochiage said. Whoops, now his hair is growing! That's cool. lol. he has a telekinesis alice.

"How do you know I'm infront of sumire's room?" A straight shiny black haired and a shoulders long that a bit side ponytailed, but let the rest of the hair down. Wakako usami. her alice was transport object.

"Don't know. I walking passes the corridor and found you here." He said calmly. Smile at her.

"Haha. Now, do you know where sumire is?"

"Who knows? What do you need anyway, usami?" He asks again.

"What's wrong with you? Call me by my family name? Just call me wakako. Its simple." She said.

"Wakako."

"Yep, like that."

Silent.

"Do you-" they said a same word.

"You first-" again.

"Ladies first." Mochu said, gentle.

"Mmm 'kay. Do you wanna go somewhere or what?"

"Nowhere. Just take a walk. And do you remember that you forget to take sports exam because sick?"

"Oh I don't remember. Wait. Wuut!? None tells me!"

"Me, I'm telling you."

"When?"

"Now."

"Moron! Now let's help me!"

It was basketball. And wakako sucks at it...

..

..

..

Pant pant pant. She tries hard.

"Does that count?"

"No it's not wakako. It doesn't even touch the ring yet."

"Wha!?"

"Mmm yeah."

"Then, what do you think? Am I can get at least 80 as score?"

She can't. But mochu didn't wanna hurt her feelings.

"...of course yes." He said, cheering.

...

"Does it feels yummy? And do your headache feels better?"

"That's..."

I'm sure yuu's headache gets more hurt. Poor him.

"Ah, are you okay?"

Yuu didn't wanna see her sad face that she hides before.

"...I'm okay." He said, smiling.

Meanwhile...

"What do you think? Good?"

"Umm this is..."

The story is too cheesy. Somehow natsume can't say the truth.

"I've worked hard at this!"

"..."

"Then give me you opinion!"

She had worked very hard.

"...good enough." He said, praising.

...

"That's all I can."

"R-really?"

She learn it carefully. Want to master this too.

"That's how to dance right?"

"Uh.. Huh.."

"Am I right?"

She learn it but still can't. It will worse to make her know the truth.

"...yeah." He said, complimenting.

...

"Is this the proper way to draws manga?"

"Eh..."

That's too weird to call it manga.

"C'mon, it takes me almost a half hour!"

Suddenly he feel like don't wanna make a fun of her. She tried her best.

"...it's nice." He said, chuckling.

...

"Here. Try it!"

"I think..."

"It's fresh from the oven!"

"I..."

Then he ate her treat.

"Delicious Or bad?"

"I-i-"

"Drink the warm orange tea!"

It's tastes horrible. Can he says the truth when she already make it with love? He can't.

"...delicious." He said, like it.

..

..

But they thought, they're lying...

..

..

The girls raised a eyebrows. And actually know the truth...

..

..

The boys just wondering, 'does she know I am lying?'...

..

..

The girls smile and gazed at the boys, "I rather heard the bitter truth, than a sweet lies."...

..

..

The boys learns something from the girls sentences...

..

..

...

"To say the truth, you will only get 50n even you practice." he said, he knows that will hurts her. but honest is the best.

...

"To say the truth, it was too cheesy. You can't publish it." he said, he knows that will hurts her. but honest is the best.

...

To say the truth, it's horrible... Make my headache be more painful..." he said, he knows that will hurts her. but honest is the best.

...

To say the truth, that not a dance... That's look like stretching..." he said, he knows that will hurts her. but honest is the best.

...

"To say the truth, it can't even catagorized as human. Your drawings looks more like a cat." he said, he knows that will hurts her. but honest is the best.

...

"To say the truth, even you makes is with love, somehow it tastes... Horrible..." he said, he knows that will hurts her. but honest is the best.

..

..

It's hard to say the truth.

..

..

"But do you know? You runs so fast. It will help you at the exam. And sure, I will teach you how to shoots."

...

"But do you know? The words is so dramatic. Its cool. And sure, I will teach you how to turn it into a nice story."

...

"But do you know? It tastes good. Even it can't work as well as a pain killer. Its yummy, And sure, I will teach you how to turn it into a medicine."

...

"But do you know? You have a knowledge about it and wanna do the enough... And sure, I will teach you what I know about dance."

...

"But do you know? You can draws cute animal. Its nice. And sure, I will teach you how the proper way."

...

"But do you know? You tea is the best. Its really delicious. And sure, I will teach you some I know about cooking."

..

..

They being close each other, by being honest...

..

..

"Pass it to me!"

"Hai hai! Here!"

"Yeah like that!"

"That's so much fun!"

"And if we do this more often, you also can get a 90!"

...

"So that's how the author's do at every manga I reads."

"That's so sweet!"

"Yeah."

"Romantic! And not cheesy! Heehee!"

"You can always practice to increase the imagination."

...

"Ooh! So only add a 1/4 of the unknown N1 blue potion?"

"Yes. Then add a 1/2 of the unknown Y1 yellow-greenish potion.

"Woaah! Cool! Before, I think I should instert many blue potion, because I like the color of it!"

"Hahaha... Its not depend on which colors you like, nonoko-chan. And if we experiment often, I'm sure you will be the most clever student!"

...

"ooh i understand, let me do it."

"mmm, turn to the right, but your hand shouldn't like that,"

"hey, don't you dare to touch my hand."

"i'm sorry!"

"ha. it's okay, that's your way to teach me, right?"

"...yeah! do this more often, and you can master this!"

...

"naah! finaly! i can draw hair at least! cool!"

"yeah! but you know, that's weird, look at my way."

"oh. it's so much easier!"

"of course. i'm sure you can if you do this more often!"

...

"ooh that's maybe be cause i can't see the difference between the sugars and salt?"

"no, because you're stir it too slow!"

"like..."

"...yeah."

"ummm... thanks. hee hee."

"i'm sure you can make the most delicious treat if you do this more often."

...

then, they get more closer. the boys get something to learn, and the girl get increasing good in their weakness. is that a hint? maybe yes. is the girl aware? maybe... no. even they didn't aware, they know that the boy who help her is the one they can depend on.

* * *

**Note :** ninda didn't aware that she sucks at this. LOL. oh i'm sorry if that's to cheesy, if that's nonsense or whatever. at least, i'm sure there's 14 chapter at least. review if you wanna say something to suggest, or anything!

-Ninda


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note : well, long time not updating this story. i have such a long hibernation lol. by the way, here it is the next chapter!

* * *

Koko's room, 14:03, 3 February.

Oh yeah, yesterday was the coolest, her cooking skill improved, and and oh I can't say it by words, asdfghjkl. I'M TOO HAPPY! qwertyuiop.

"Koko, I'm burning! Wanna hear my story? About Anna? You'll never know how I feel right now!" I said too powerful.

"Dude, this is the 6th times you tell me the story while I meet you this day, and 3rd times via phone Short Message, and 4th times via call. How I don't know your feeling?!" Koko say, more powerful than me.

"..."

"Maybe you feel guilty for making me angry now."

"..."

"Speak!"

"Uh, do you mean the 5 times via Short Message?" I correct him.

"...no guilty feeling...?"

"...no."

"...Yeah. whatever." Then he shook his head and say, "that's how teens do their love-life. Tsk tsk tsk."

"You're teen too!" Then the two of us chuckled.

Then koko stop laughing and tell me, "hey, I wanna come to permy's place. Wanna join?" He asks.

"Huh no. I wanna come to a-"

"Please? Before you didn't aware of your crush to her, you always wanna come to everywhere I go, and then-"

"Yeah yeah, 'kaaay."

"That's cool. Now follow me!"

Alice academy's garden, 14:16, 3 February.

"Hey there permy!"

"Hey shouda-san."

"Aaaah! My happiness! My mood! All gone when koko's here! Go away!" She answers the greetings.

Ouch that's hurt. But koko's face still looks happy. Or somewhat evil.

"That's mean I'm special!"

"NO."

"By the way, what are you and the others doing here? Oh there's misaki senpai too! Hi senpai!" Koko said greets our senpai warmly. Misaki senpai just waving and smiled. and the bad things, There's no Anna here.

Permy's face looks annoyed. "When you greet the other girl, you were kind and polite. What a jerk!" She says.

Koko only laugh at her sentence.

"Uh perm, in our middle school you still manage this 'Natsume and Ruka fanclub'?" I ask.

"I have a name. This is not the fanclub. And Look what you have done koko, kitsu try to call me perm or permy too! I hate you!" She shout.

Koko smile and say, "Oh well, me too permy!"

What an awkward thing I just look. The logic is, even they said 'I hate you!' 'You're annoying!''Go away!' 'You screw my mood!' To each other, they keep close as a freak. That's a logic buddy. Sumire maybe have a crush on koko.

"This is watching over Ruka group!" She said. "Koko, if you doesn't have anything to do here, just go away then!" So that's why even misaki senpai is here too. Oh tsubasa is coming too.

"Do you forget? Last month I be an official watching over ruka member."

"..."

And then they talk about ruka and close as a forever sticking glue.

Its boring! Then I ran away from there.

But their love-hate relationship makes me wonder what if anna and me looks like that...

That's too cute.

On the way, I found mochu.

Alice academy's garden gate, 14:28, 3 February.

"That's okay usami. You're close to shouda, if you're late, she still doesn't scold you. Even you didn't come. Relax okay?"

"Mooochu! I still worried. But okay then. Let's relax. Btw call me wakako!"

"Yeah yeah, wakako."

"Yup! Now accompany me- ooh you're the member too right?! Since you were close to ruka!"

"Yeah, shut up now, your voice's too loud." He said brave. He will get a scratch at his face if he says that.

"Hee hee. 'Kay 'kay!" ...What? I'm sure its because mochu who said that, if its me, not only a scratch, but a punch and kick too.

They look like a lovey dovey couple, even they were not.

I wonder if I and anna were like a couple...

That's so cool.

In the way, I look natsume sitting on the bench.

Infront Alice academy's garden, 14:31, 3 February.

"Hey Natsume! I need you to go with me to the central town!"

"For what polka? Why me?" The sitting natsume take the manga at his face then look at her.

"Hmm... for many things! And Hotaru can't go with us, so... Just the two of us... Maybe...?"

Just the two of them? Wow its looks like a date...

What if I and anna do a thing like that?

That's so romantic.

I keep run away, until I see a couple. Oh no its not, that's yuu and nonoko.

Outside the middle school gate, 14:50, 3 February.

"Because you teach me, I get a good score! Wanna come to the canteen? I'll treat you as thanks."

"Oh, its okay! no need to treat!"

"I'm the one who want to treat you! Even you want me to treat you, its okay too!"

"Umm... thanks, I think?"

"What's with that shy face? Its okay! ...let's go then?"

"...okay!"

Then they go away. That's so sweet eating at the canteen, just the two of them. Tch, that would be more asdfghjkl if nonoko offers 'wanna go in a dinner with me?' But...

Okay, that's romantic too. What's with that's anna who asks me?

that's beautiful.

keep running to see anna, but what I found now? A lovey dovey thing again? Oh that's Ruka and Hotaru.

Northern woods, 15:11, 3 February.

"Uh, i-imai, why do you ask me to teach you Dance?"

"Because I can't. If I can, I will not want you to teach me that."

"I know, but I mean-"

Then imai give something to ruka's hand. Its looks like...

I can't see it from this distance. But I can see that ruka's face is slightly blushing very deep.

"that's as my thanks."

Hmm its look like a... NDS shaped thing?

"Do you know how to use that? That's your phone. Only me and mikan who has it. It can browsing, but there's only my number there."

Ooh that face of ruka may be caused by the casing of it. Love painted?

"Umm thanks i-imai."

"Call me Hotaru. Uh, gotta go. Bye." Then she ran away. Even its too small, but that's considered as a smile. Did she enjoyed it?

That's mean ruka is special.

How if anna think I special?

That's so wow.

Then I go farther, going to my room. I don't think I can found her.

Infront of kitsuneme's room, 14:31, 3 February.

But then I found a beautiful girl outside my room. Then I go closer to her. She is...

Anna Umenomiya.

"Hey!" I greet her.

"Hello!" She greet me back.

"I have heard that you got an A+ at the cooking class!"

"Haha, that's because you critic the food and teach me the right way!"

"that's nothing! Hehehe..."

"here! For you!" She hand me a basket of handmade bread.

"Wah! What's this?" I take the basket she give me.

Inside, there's a bread with some strawberry jam inside, and garnished nicely outside.

And its love shaped.

"umm do you like it?"

My heart beats fast. Of course!

"I made two of it this morning, in the cooking class. One for the judge, and one for you."

My face turns red. That humanity!

"I try my best at it. Hope you to eat it and critic it like usual."

Oh my. I'm too happy!

"Kitsuneme?"

Now she call my name. That's so asdfghjkl feeling. Happy, excited, Embarassed, and so much more happy feeling.

I feel like wanna collapsed 's room, 14:03, 3 February.

Oh yeah, yesterday was the coolest, her cooking skill improved, and and oh I can't say it by words, asdfghjkl. I'M TOO HAPPY! qwertyuiop.

"Koko, I'm burning! Wanna hear my story? About Anna? You'll never know how I feel right now!" I said too powerful.

"Dude, this is the 6th times you tell me the story while I meet you this day, and 3rd times via phone Short Message, and 4th times via call. How I don't know your feeling?!" Koko say, more powerful than me.

"..."

"Maybe you feel guilty for making me angry now."

"..."

"Speak!"

"Uh, do you mean the 5 times via Short Message?" I correct him.

"...no guilty feeling...?"

"...no."

"...Yeah. whatever." Then he shook his head and say, "that's how teens do their love-life. Tsk tsk tsk."

"You're teen too!" Then the two of us chuckled.

Then koko stop laughing and tell me, "hey, I wanna come to permy's place. Wanna join?" He asks.

"Huh no. I wanna come to a-"

"Please? Before you didn't aware of your crush to her, you always wanna come to everywhere I go, and then-"

"Yeah yeah, 'kaaay."

"That's cool. Now follow me!"

Alice academy's garden, 14:16, 3 February.

"Hey there permy!"

"Hey shouda-san."

"Aaaah! My happiness! My mood! All gone when koko's here! Go away!" She answers the greetings.

Ouch that's hurt. But koko's face still looks happy. Or somewhat evil.

"That's mean I'm special!"

"NO."

"By the way, what are you and the others doing here? Oh there's misaki senpai too! Hi senpai!" Koko said greets our senpai warmly. Misaki senpai just waving and smiled. and the bad things, There's no Anna here.

Permy's face looks annoyed. "When you greet the other girl, you were kind and polite. What a jerk!" She says.

Koko only laugh at her sentence.

"Uh perm, in our middle school you still manage this 'Natsume and Ruka fanclub'?" I ask.

"I have a name. This is not the fanclub. And Look what you have done koko, kitsu try to call me perm or permy too! I hate you!" She shout.

Koko smile and say, "Oh well, me too permy!"

What an awkward thing I just look. The logic is, even they said 'I hate you!' 'You're annoying!''Go away!' 'You screw my mood!' To each other, they keep close as a freak. That's a logic buddy. Sumire maybe have a crush on koko.

"This is watching over Ruka group!" She said. "Koko, if you doesn't have anything to do here, just go away then!" So that's why even misaki senpai is here too. Oh tsubasa is coming too.

"Do you forget? Last month I be an official watching over ruka member."

"..."

And then they talk about ruka and close as a forever sticking glue.

Its boring! Then I ran away from there.

But their love-hate relationship makes me wonder what if anna and me looks like that...

That's too cute.

On the way, I found mochu.

Alice academy's garden gate, 14:28, 3 February.

"That's okay usami. You're close to shouda, if you're late, she still doesn't scold you. Even you didn't come. Relax okay?"

"Mooochu! I still worried. But okay then. Let's relax. Btw call me wakako!"

"Yeah yeah, wakako."

"Yup! Now accompany me- ooh you're the member too right?! Since you were close to ruka!"

"Yeah, shut up now, your voice's too loud." He said brave. He will get a scratch at his face if he says that.

"Hee hee. 'Kay 'kay!" ...What? I'm sure its because mochu who said that, if its me, not only a scratch, but a punch and kick too.

They look like a lovey dovey couple, even they were not.

I wonder if I and anna were like a couple...

That's so cool.

In the way, I look natsume sitting on the bench.

Infront Alice academy's garden, 14:31, 3 February.

"Hey Natsume! I need you to go with me to the central town!"

"For what polka? Why me?" The sitting natsume take the manga at his face then look at her.

"Hmm... for many things! And Hotaru can't go with us, so... Just the two of us... Maybe...?"

Just the two of them? Wow its looks like a date...

What if I and anna do a thing like that?

That's so romantic.

I keep run away, until I see a couple. Oh no its not, that's yuu and nonoko.

Outside the middle school gate, 14:50, 3 February.

"Because you teach me, I get a good score! Wanna come to the canteen? I'll treat you as thanks."

"Oh, its okay! no need to treat!"

"I'm the one who want to treat you! Even you want me to treat you, its okay too!"

"Umm... thanks, I think?"

"What's with that shy face? Its okay! ...let's go then?"

"...okay!"

Then they go away. That's so sweet eating at the canteen, just the two of them. Tch, that would be more asdfghjkl if nonoko offers 'wanna go in a dinner with me?' But...

Okay, that's romantic too. What's with that's anna who asks me?

that's beautiful.

keep running to see anna, but what I found now? A lovey dovey thing again? Oh that's Ruka and Hotaru.

Northern woods, 15:11, 3 February.

"Uh, i-imai, why do you ask me to teach you Dance?"

"Because I can't. If I can, I will not want you to teach me that."

"I know, but I mean-"

Then imai give something to ruka's hand. Its looks like...

I can't see it from this distance. But I can see that ruka's face is slightly blushing very deep.

"that's as my thanks."

Hmm its look like a... NDS shaped thing?

"Do you know how to use that? That's your phone. Only me and mikan who has it. It can browsing, but there's only my number there."

Ooh that face of ruka may be caused by the casing of it. Love painted?

"Umm thanks i-imai."

"Call me Hotaru. Uh, gotta go. Bye." Then she ran away. Even its too small, but that's considered as a smile. Did she enjoyed it?

That's mean ruka is special.

How if anna think I special?

That's so wow.

Then I go farther, going to my room. I don't think I can found her.

Infront of kitsuneme's room, 14:31, 3 February.

But then I found a beautiful girl outside my room. Then I go closer to her. She is...

Anna Umenomiya.

"Hey!" I greet her.

"Hello!" She greet me back.

"I have heard that you got an A+ at the cooking class!"

"Haha, that's because you critic the food and teach me the right way!"

"that's nothing! Hehehe..."

"here! For you!" She hand me a basket of handmade bread.

"Wah! What's this?" I take the basket she give me.

Inside, there's a bread with some strawberry jam inside, and garnished nicely outside.

And its love shaped.

"umm do you like it?"

My heart beats fast. Of course!

"I made two of it this morning, in the cooking class. One for the judge, and one for you."

My face turns red. That humanity!

"I try my best at it. Hope you to eat it and critic it like usual."

Oh my. I'm too happy!

"Kitsuneme?"

Now she call my name. That's so asdfghjkl feeling. Happy, excited, Embarassed, and so much more happy feeling.

I feel like wanna collapsed 's room, 14:03, 3 February.

Oh yeah, yesterday was the coolest, her cooking skill improved, and and oh I can't say it by words, asdfghjkl. I'M TOO HAPPY! qwertyuiop.

"Koko, I'm burning! Wanna hear my story? About Anna? You'll never know how I feel right now!" I said too powerful.

"Dude, this is the 6th times you tell me the story while I meet you this day, and 3rd times via phone Short Message, and 4th times via call. How I don't know your feeling?!" Koko say, more powerful than me.

"..."

"Maybe you feel guilty for making me angry now."

"..."

"Speak!"

"Uh, do you mean the 5 times via Short Message?" I correct him.

"...no guilty feeling...?"

"...no."

"...Yeah. whatever." Then he shook his head and say, "that's how teens do their love-life. Tsk tsk tsk."

"You're teen too!" Then the two of us chuckled.

Then koko stop laughing and tell me, "hey, I wanna come to permy's place. Wanna join?" He asks.

"Huh no. I wanna come to a-"

"Please? Before you didn't aware of your crush to her, you always wanna come to everywhere I go, and then-"

"Yeah yeah, 'kaaay."

"That's cool. Now follow me!"

Alice academy's garden, 14:16, 3 February.

"Hey there permy!"

"Hey shouda-san."

"Aaaah! My happiness! My mood! All gone when koko's here! Go away!" She answers the greetings.

Ouch that's hurt. But koko's face still looks happy. Or somewhat evil.

"That's mean I'm special!"

"NO."

"By the way, what are you and the others doing here? Oh there's misaki senpai too! Hi senpai!" Koko said greets our senpai warmly. Misaki senpai just waving and smiled. and the bad things, There's no Anna here.

Permy's face looks annoyed. "When you greet the other girl, you were kind and polite. What a jerk!" She says.

Koko only laugh at her sentence.

"Uh perm, in our middle school you still manage this 'Natsume and Ruka fanclub'?" I ask.

"I have a name. This is not the fanclub. And Look what you have done koko, kitsu try to call me perm or permy too! I hate you!" She shout.

Koko smile and say, "Oh well, me too permy!"

What an awkward thing I just look. The logic is, even they said 'I hate you!' 'You're annoying!''Go away!' 'You screw my mood!' To each other, they keep close as a freak. That's a logic buddy. Sumire maybe have a crush on koko.

"This is watching over Ruka group!" She said. "Koko, if you doesn't have anything to do here, just go away then!" So that's why even misaki senpai is here too. Oh tsubasa is coming too.

"Do you forget? Last month I be an official watching over ruka member."

"..."

And then they talk about ruka and close as a forever sticking glue.

Its boring! Then I ran away from there.

But their love-hate relationship makes me wonder what if anna and me looks like that...

That's too cute.

On the way, I found mochu.

Alice academy's garden gate, 14:28, 3 February.

"That's okay usami. You're close to shouda, if you're late, she still doesn't scold you. Even you didn't come. Relax okay?"

"Mooochu! I still worried. But okay then. Let's relax. Btw call me wakako!"

"Yeah yeah, wakako."

"Yup! Now accompany me- ooh you're the member too right?! Since you were close to ruka!"

"Yeah, shut up now, your voice's too loud." He said brave. He will get a scratch at his face if he says that.

"Hee hee. 'Kay 'kay!" ...What? I'm sure its because mochu who said that, if its me, not only a scratch, but a punch and kick too.

They look like a lovey dovey couple, even they were not.

I wonder if I and anna were like a couple...

That's so cool.

In the way, I look natsume sitting on the bench.

Infront Alice academy's garden, 14:31, 3 February.

"Hey Natsume! I need you to go with me to the central town!"

"For what polka? Why me?" The sitting natsume take the manga at his face then look at her.

"Hmm... for many things! And Hotaru can't go with us, so... Just the two of us... Maybe...?"

Just the two of them? Wow its looks like a date...

What if I and anna do a thing like that?

That's so romantic.

I keep run away, until I see a couple. Oh no its not, that's yuu and nonoko.

Outside the middle school gate, 14:50, 3 February.

"Because you teach me, I get a good score! Wanna come to the canteen? I'll treat you as thanks."

"Oh, its okay! no need to treat!"

"I'm the one who want to treat you! Even you want me to treat you, its okay too!"

"Umm... thanks, I think?"

"What's with that shy face? Its okay! ...let's go then?"

"...okay!"

Then they go away. That's so sweet eating at the canteen, just the two of them. Tch, that would be more asdfghjkl if nonoko offers 'wanna go in a dinner with me?' But...

Okay, that's romantic too. What's with that's anna who asks me?

that's beautiful.

keep running to see anna, but what I found now? A lovey dovey thing again? Oh that's Ruka and Hotaru.

Northern woods, 15:11, 3 February.

"Uh, i-imai, why do you ask me to teach you Dance?"

"Because I can't. If I can, I will not want you to teach me that."

"I know, but I mean-"

Then imai give something to ruka's hand. Its looks like...

I can't see it from this distance. But I can see that ruka's face is slightly blushing very deep.

"that's as my thanks."

Hmm its look like a... NDS shaped thing?

"Do you know how to use that? That's your phone. Only me and mikan who has it. It can browsing, but there's only my number there."

Ooh that face of ruka may be caused by the casing of it. Love painted?

"Umm thanks i-imai."

"Call me Hotaru. Uh, gotta go. Bye." Then she ran away. Even its too small, but that's considered as a smile. Did she enjoyed it?

That's mean ruka is special.

How if anna think I special?

That's so wow.

Then I go farther, going to my room. I don't think I can found her.

Infront of kitsuneme's room, 14:31, 3 February.

But then I found a beautiful girl outside my room. Then I go closer to her. She is...

Anna Umenomiya.

"Hey!" I greet her.

"Hello!" She greet me back.

"I have heard that you got an A+ at the cooking class!"

"Haha, that's because you critic the food and teach me the right way!"

"that's nothing! Hehehe..."

"here! For you!" She hand me a basket of handmade bread.

"Wah! What's this?" I take the basket she give me.

Inside, there's a bread with some strawberry jam inside, and garnished nicely outside.

And its love shaped.

"umm do you like it?"

My heart beats fast. Of course!

"I made two of it this morning, in the cooking class. One for the judge, and one for you."

My face turns red. That humanity!

"I try my best at it. Hope you to eat it and critic it like usual."

Oh my. I'm too happy!

"Kitsuneme?"

Now she call my name. That's so asdfghjkl feeling. Happy, excited, Embarassed, and so much more happy feeling.

I feel like wanna collapsed now.

* * *

**RnR? :3**


End file.
